


Festival for the Goddess

by riane_b13



Series: Of the Divine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Beltane, Bonfires, F/M, Festivals, Good Draco Malfoy, Sex Magic, Walks In The Woods, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riane_b13/pseuds/riane_b13
Summary: “Hermione, would you let me bless you this evening? Your magic is rolling off you in glorious waves and I can’t deny such a beautiful example of the maiden in front of me.” Draco rarely asked for them to be intimate so eloquently. She knew she desired him but deep in the woods, 3 feet from his friends was not how she wanted him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Of the Divine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Festival for the Goddess

“What do you mean you’re not going to the Beltane festival?” Draco asked as he paused sipping his coffee that Saturday morning.

“I have no intention of going to some orgy in the woods hosted by Blaise.” Hermione rolled her eyes and flipped the page of the Daily Prophet. She had stayed over his place the night before and was quite comfortable in one of his old Quidditch jerseys.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows at her and set down the paper so he could look at her. “Hermione, Beltane is not that. Beltane is a festival for nature and springtime and growth and fertility of all types. Not to mention it is the time the triple goddess is in the peak of her maiden form. You don’t get a better time to charge your powers as a witch than here.” He paused and bit his lip, Hermione starting to feel a bit bad about her rushed statement.

“This holiday is really important to me. I know your family doesn’t celebrate the old holidays but for my family, those are my _only_ holidays. I don’t celebrate Easter or Christmas. I do celebrate Beltane and Yule. This is a fun thing where the kids dance around the maypole. It’s where we wear flower crowns and eat from the old recipes and recharge our magic. Families ask for fertility but it’s also a time to talk about togetherness.” Draco grasped her hand after pulling up the too-long sleeve of his jumper.

“I want to go with you, Hermione. It’ll be fun I promise. We’ll drink, we’ll eat and we’ll jump through a bonfire or two. Say you’ll come?” He asked as he rubbed a thumb along her palm.

Biting her lip for a moment, Hermione sighed in defeat. “Fine, but only because it’s important to you.”

*************

Hermione looked around at the forest clearing of wizards all dressed in white. She was nervous to wear the simple white linen frock she had chosen but when seeing everyone in similarly stripped-down colors the tension left her shoulders.

Turning to look at Draco, who was greeting Blaise, Hermione held back a giggle. Draco had a flower crown of pinks and purples put on his head by Blaise’s cousin Gianna. The little girl of six seemed to have wrapped the two big bad Slytherins around her finger.

“Well don’t you look adorable?” Hermione said as the trio separated and Draco began walking towards her.

“I do. Gianna said I look like a fairy prince and on this day I’m not going to deny any positive gifts.” Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

“White suits you.”

Hermione blushed at the soft heat that she felt from his breath against her ear and she shuddered softly in his grasp.

“Thank you. I’m surprised you look so fitting in it yourself considering your coloring. Though, I swear you enchant yourself to look good in anything.”

Draco gasped dramatically at Hermione’s humorous accusations and pulled back a bit from her.

“Granger I’m hurt! I even came bearing a snack.” He grinned and opened up his hand to show her two small squares of some squishy substance.

“What kinda snack is—“ Hermione started and realized they were some sort of hallucinogenic mushroom. “Draco you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Rolling his eyes Draco placed one of the squares in her hand before ingesting his “Granger it’s tradition. I promise you it’s not going to hurt and it just connects you with their plane. If you feel bad we’ll go home but I think you’ll like it.”

There was a silent look in his eyes for her to take a risk. Draco was notoriously protective of her so Hermione knew she shouldn’t worry. Still, drugs had never something Hermione thought she’d partake in.

“If this turns out bad I’m hexing you every day for a week.” She murmured before swallowing the square and sighing.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now come on. Theo’s going to jump through the bonfire and I bet Pansy 3 Galleons he’d get himself burnt.” He grinned pulling her deeper into the forest where his friends had migrated too.

“The Zabini’s own these forests and claim they used to be scavenging ground for Morgana herself. My mother says that’s a load of hogwash but we can’t call them out on it because they let us host Yule every year.” Draco chuckled as they sat on a blanket near a tree. She had watched a good majority of Slytherins jump through a fire recklessly and she at one point was brought speechless when Draco himself did it.

His excuse was a Beltane fire was like replacing the batteries on your magic. You were bound to feel, better, stronger, and eons more energetic. Hermione politely declined to risk setting herself aflame; she was dealing with enough as the world started to become a little hazy. She knew it was the mushrooms and that she’d be fine in a few hours, but the feeling of Draco’s hand along her back sent shudders down her spine.

“I told you that you’d like it.” He whispered in her ear and Hermione let out a soft moan at the sensation of his lips on her ear.

“Hermione, would you let me bless you this evening? Your magic is rolling off you in glorious waves and I can’t deny such a beautiful example of the maiden in front of me.” Draco rarely asked for them to be intimate so eloquently. She knew she desired him but deep in the woods, 3 feet from his friends was not how she wanted him.

“I want to be alone.” She whispered out, trying to find a better excuse for denying him when simple caresses ignited a fire deep in her core.

“Say no more.” He said against her jawline as he apparated them away.

They were deep into the forest now. She could no longer hear any of the festivities going on. Draco was methodically transfiguring and lighting candles in the dim space of the sunset and carving sigils of protection with his wand into the nearby trees.

“I want no one bothering us. No fae no creatures no spirits. You are my goddess tonight Hermione and I will not be interrupted at your altar.” He glanced at her briefly before returning to his work.

There was a wide circle in the center of their small clearing. Draco had tilled the soil until it was soft and powdery to the touch. He had gathered four bowls and placed them on the edge of the circle. Hermione thought he was just speaking in innuendo but the more Draco worked the more she thought he actually was preparing a blessing ritual.

She knew he was finished when he stepped into the circle and cast a wandless spell to activate their disillusion and protection wards. His sigils along the trees were glowing with ice blue magic as Draco must have enchanted them with an old protection spell Hermione had never heard of. He had just removed his shoes and shirt; placing them outside the circle before asking for her hand.

“Are you ready?” He asked softly. Hermione knew the Malfoy’s were an old family, and the magic he was showing her could be nothing but old magics. Magic’s passed down from Malfoy to Malfoy. Magics that drew from the old gods the old wizards. People that were powerful long before Salazar and Merlin, before Morgana and Helga.

Hermione nodded in her response and Draco motioned for her to take off her shoes and join her.

“How much do you know about the Triple Goddess?” Draco asked in the silence of the forest. He sat her down on her knees and began to run his fingers gently through her curls.

“Not nearly as much as I want to. Hogwarts doesn’t actually cover too much of pagan magic.”

“The founders weren’t pagan. They were secular. Most of the old families have their own way of teaching so Hogwarts was simply a tool to level the playing field and fill any holes in a witch or wizard’s education. It wasn’t until the crusades that Hogwarts became the main school a young witch went to and not a supplementary.”

“The Malfoys are a very old family in France. If you go into our estate in the Riviera you’d see endless amounts of images of her. I always felt drawn to the maiden myself, even when I was a child.” He mused and a slender hand slowly moved to unbutton her dress. He took his time disrobing her, savoring each flash of skin that revealed itself.

When she was bare for him—the dress having been strapless and too see-through for knickers— he moved to face her and took his time admiring her.

When thirty seconds had passed, Hermione moved to at least brush her hair over her bust; pausing at the hiss she heard from him.

“Stop. You are beautiful. Graceful, and sensuous. I want to worship every inch of your body and I can’t do that if you hide from me. Let. me. worship.” It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t a request. It was a command. Hermione conceded to it and left her hair behind her back.

After staring at her for what seemed like an eternity, Draco moved to grab the first of the bowls. Smelling the burnt smell from it she realized they were ashes. Taking a finger he began painting runes on her body. Runes of protection, of prosperity, of fertility and of power. She could feel his magic entwined into them as he murmured soft words of intention into them.

When her body was full of the runes he set the bowl back and grabbed the second bowl. It was of crystal clear water. He tilted her head back and poured it over her hair; raking his fingers through it. The water smelled like it had been infused with rose and mint, and when Hermione peered into the bowl she could see the herbs sticking to the bottom of the bowl.

She had never been so pampered in her life. The next bowl was a trapped breeze, Draco used it to dry her hair with meticulous precision. Taking time to ensure each curl was defined and separated from the rest. The last bowl was a collection of flowers and vines. He braided them into her hair with a blessing of balance and at that moment she felt like no declaration of love; no gift, no grand gesture could be more powerful than the things Draco was doing to her just now. She was his, there was no turning back, she would never recover from this Beltane ritual.

“I need you to lie down for this next part my goddess.” His voice broke the gentle silence and Hermione was wracked with shivers at the deep and gravely nature Draco’s tenor had taken on.

Obeying his wish Hermione laid out on the soft soil and stared up into the breaks between the trees. The sun had gone down and a few stars were just peeking through the sky.

Draco started at the base of her feet; holding one in his hands as he called out, “Blessed be thy feet, that have brought thee in these ways.” He kissed them one by one, with a fevor Hermione was shocked to witness. She truly felt like a goddess at the alter, his grey eyes blown black when she caught them before he moved up her body.

“Blessed be thy knees, that shall kneel at the sacred altar.” He kissed all around her knees, each free hand running up and down her leg till she was practically squirming for relief.

He moved to straddle her next, placing kisses from her hip bones to her mound, each kiss deliberate, cherished, honored. “Blessed be thy womb, without which we would not be.”

Hermione must have been dripping with desire by the time he moved, she whimpered in complaint of still not being touched but his next location brought a gasp to her all the same. “Blessed be thy breasts, formed in beauty.”

Draco sucked, nipped, and played with each breast till she was moaning out his name in the darkness. He trailed easy, wet kisses up her jaw till they were face to face once more. “Blessed be thy lips, that shall utter the Sacred Names.”

When they kissed Hermione could hold back no more. She pulled him into her arms and kissed him back with a fiery passion. She was his eternally. Her rock, her demise, her provider, her destruction. She needed to be with him. The craving of addiction. The call of a bender so strong it could be weeks before she resurfaced from the fix that was Draco Malfoy. She was hasty in her removal of his pants, in stark contrast to his removal of her dress.

“Take me, please, now.” She gasped out and He smirked as he positioned her above him. He lowered her on his lap and Hermione tilted her head back in a deep-seated moan. He felt like heaven itself to her. So deliciously thick and long. A single penetration had her salivating in pleasure, but his words whispered at the base of her throat sent her nearly into the world of the Bacchante.

“Use me for your bidding. I am your servant for your pleasure. Use me as you will.” He smirked against her collarbone and Hermione let go of all of her worries with him. In the quiet of the forest, where there were no expectations, no worries, no gap in their experience levels Hermione let go on all fronts. She bounced and rocked on him with reckless abandon. Her fingers gripped his shoulders for support as she used his blessed cock to fill herself with pleasure. She was nearly on a hair-trigger from his musings and felt herself come shortly.

“Keep going, use me through it.” He urged her between languid sucks of her breasts and she was lost in the pleasure of grinding through an orgasm with him. She felt her mind leave her body as she thrust herself against him, her sole goal being her pleasure. She only stopped once when she felt him come inside her but his eyes told her she was under no orders to cease till she was spent. “Again.” He hissed to her and she was lost in her pleasure once more.

By the time Hermione came to she was covered in a white sticky substance and wrapped in Draco’s arms. His shoulders and back were covered in scratches and Hermione was quick to touch them. Her guilt swept through her at the attack she had done on him.

“Hey, welcome back. Did you sleep okay?” He asked with a soft smile and pulled her hand away from him with a kiss. She knew it was late but she wasn’t cold. Maybe Draco had cast a warming charm for them.

“What time is it? What happened?” She rubbed her eye and looked at the mess on her body, strangely enough, the feeling of being filled by him was calming and distracted from the sight itself.

“I’d say somewhere around ten. It’s okay it happens. Beltane sex magic can be overwhelming. Merlin knows I wasn’t used to it the first time I was blessed.” He smiled grabbing his wand and scorgifying both of them.

“Did we do something?” Hermione questioned slowly, trying to remember the details of their acts. Was it three orgasms, four? Godric she was deliciously sore at the moment.

“We bonded together. I’d double up your contraceptive potion this month but other than that enjoy the feeling as it lasts with you. You definitely wiped me out, Granger.” He chuckled and kissed her cheek, accioing their clothes, and starting the process of getting dressed and closing the circle.

“I don’t remember passing out,” Hermione said as a way of asking him if he knew; taking her time getting dressed as her fingers buttoned her dress clumsily.

“Fifth orgasm, you wouldn’t stop moving but kept saying you couldn’t keep going. I may have egged you on with my upcoming third release of the night. Got to thank the goddess for help with that one.” He smiled at her and stood up fully, the forest back to its rightful condition.

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked with a finger pointing to his now covered shoulders.

“I’m great. Let’s go back to my place, sleep it off, and have Tinky make your favorite breakfast in the morning. Plus I’m sure she made a honey cake for us if you’re hungry now.” He offered his hand and Hermione took it soundly.

“Thank you for taking me with you Draco.” Hermione murmured as she pulled herself close to him.

“I want to show you my world, you belong in it and I am only glad you’re willing to let me guide you.”

“I love you.” She whispered against his chest. His soft earthy scent was more powerful in the woods.

“I love you too my goddess. Now hold on and I’ll take us home."


End file.
